Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can be utilized in light emitter devices or packages for providing different color points of light, for example, blue, red, and green light, combinations of light having different color points, and white light (e.g., perceived as being white or near-white). Light emitter devices or packages are developing as replacements for incandescent, fluorescent, and metal halide high-intensity discharge (HID) light products. Conventional light emitter devices may utilize optical elements such as lenses for improving the amount of light extracted from such devices. One problem with conventional lenses is that the corners of the device submount are not fully improved for light extraction, as conventional lenses fail to extend near or proximate the edges of the submount. Currently, designers and manufacturers of light emitter devices and lighting products are trending towards using and adapting products to which use emitter devices that are dimensionally smaller. Accordingly, improving light extraction from the corners of the light emitter device submount is becoming more important for maintaining or exceeding expected optical properties, such as brightness levels, expected and required from a given device.
Despite the availability of various light emitter devices in the marketplace, a need remains for devices and methods having improved efficiency and light extraction. Such improvements can be easily scalable to accommodate the demand for dimensionally smaller devices.